Customers often use financial accounts to provide a payment. Such financial accounts may include checking accounts, debit card accounts, and credit card accounts.
Some customers may prefer to provide payments electronically, (e.g., using the Internet). Conventionally, when providing a payment electronically, the type of financial accounts available for the customers to use to provide the payment may be limited. Because of this, the customers who desire to provide payments from a variety of different accounts may have to access a variety of different Internet websites in order to do so. This can be inefficient and frustrating to customers. Additionally, this can result in a fragmented payment history that requires customers to access a variety of different Internet websites in order to ascertain their current bill-paying status.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to provide a payment.